I Have a Feeling
by Shadow of Others
Summary: Sometimes attraction can be...hard. Magnus meets Alec and feels something extraordinary, Alec feels something, will he admit to it? Magnus has a secret, but can he open up to Alec? Rated T for some suggestiveness.
1. Sure, why not?

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. Cassandra Clare owns everything. ;_;**

** Alec's POV**

I'm gay. Not the happy kind, the kind where most of the country thinks there is something wrong with you. I'm still very stuck in the closet, and I imagine I'll be in here for quite awhile. Only my sister knows. I'm too afraid to tell anyone else, because I know they won't except it. I'm gay and I hate it.

**Magnus' POV**

I'm gay. Everyone knows, and I love it.

**Alec's POV**

I groaned and got up from my comfy bed so I could get up and get ready for school. I glance at the clock, and I only had twenty minutes left before I had to go pick Jace. I ran off to the bathroom so I could get there before my little brother, Max, because he was the only one in the house who got up later than me.

**Magnus' POV**

I recently found out that moving was not one of my favorite things in the world. My parents found a high paying job in the city and we were forced to move there. At first I didn't mind all that much. Living in the city with cool clubs and people would be really fun. But now, I am so _not _happy.

I'm standing on the front steps of my school, with my sister, Clary. I look over and see she's looking over at me with the same expression. I try to smile for her, but can't. Instead I grab her hand.

"Come on, we can do this." I say, and this time I'm able to form a small smile.

We slowly make our way up the steps, all the while people staring at us...okay, staring at me. There's a reason everybody knows I'm gay.

I walk by a guy with all golden features. Hair, skin and eyes. I wink at him and he nudges a black haired girl next to him. She was very beautiful, even from behind, with long hair that reached her waist. She turned to look at me, but I had already reached the doors and was on my way into the school.

I pulled Clary with me towards the office and asked where our homerooms were.

I first dropped her off at her homeroom. She looked at me with concern.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked. I reached out a hand and put I ton her shoulder.

"Clare Bear, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I wasn't too sure I could trust what I just said, though. "Good luck." I gave her a little peck on the cheek before gently pushing her inside the classroom. She turned to wave and I started my walk to my own homeroom.

I was looking down at the map of the school when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see the golden boy I had seen on the outside steps. He scowled and looked me over.

"Watch were you're going, next time." he said, not as meanly as I would have expected, but still plenty rude. I scowled right back. But, right when I was about to say something back, the girl from before with the black hair interrupted.

"Hello, my name is Isabelle Lightwood. I see that you're new here, and I see you're a junior." I nodded my head, hoping she would help me find my classroom. "That's why I'm offering Jace, here," she pointed to Golden Boy, "To show you around today." she grinned at me like she was doing me a great kindness, and that that kindness was totally normal. But of course, it wasn't normal to _offer_ people to show other people around.

I looked over to Golden Boy- I mean _Jace_ and saw he was staring at Isabelle. He looked back at me.

"I don't think so," he finally said. I almost laughed, because that's what I was about to say. "but," he continued and I looked at him with mild curiosity. "I have someone who can." he looked over his shoulder at a black haired boy talking to a pretty girl with blonde hair. Jace strode over to where the boy was across the hall and tugged on his arm.

"What?" the boy asked, irritated. He still hadn't turned away from the girl. He looked back at Jace and repeated his question with more anger. Jace held up his hands in surrender.

"Jeez, Alec, calm down. I was volunteering you to show the new kid around." Jace said innocently. Alec answered without looking away from Jace. "No."

Since they were talking with their backs to me, I couldn't see Alec's face, but I imagined it didn't look happy at being volunteered.

Isabelle spoke up. "Um, Alec," he turned around to look at her, but his gaze shifted to mine a second later. All of a sudden I was looking into the most blue eyes I have ever seen. They were huge and set in a flawless pale face with unruly jet black hair falling into those eyes. All I wanted to do was to was push the hair back and stare into those eyes all day and night...

**Alec's POV**

I pushed Izzy into the car so we could be on our way to pick Jace up, then school.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I don't get why today we need to be on time, when every other day we get there around lunchtime." Isabelle grumbled. She was only kidding though...mostly.

"Is, this may sound crazy, but I have a feeling today is going to be...different. Like...something will happen." I told her. It may sound weird, but I can tell my sister anything, and when I woke up today, I definitely _did _have a feeling. Isabelle took me seriously, just like I knew she would.

"Wait, what do you mean? Do you know what it is?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know Is, but it's going to be good." I smiled at her, but then turned serious. "Just, please don't tell Jace, k?" I knew Isabelle would believe what I told her, that's why I confined in her, but I also knew Jace _wouldn't _believe it.

Isabelle grinned at me and winked. "Oh, don't worry, I won't." she laughed. I'm not quite sure what the wink was for, but I most certainly _was _worrying now.

We got into the car and were soon at Jace's house. I leaned on the horn, knowing it would annoy him.

I saw him, then, walking out of the house in a black t-shirt that only accentuated his golden looks. I felt a pang of jealousy towards my best friend. He has always looked so good, ever since he transferred to our school in the fourth grade. That's also when he became my best friend.

I leaned on the horn again, because he was going way too slow. I saw him mouth "What's the rush?" I shook my head at him, not knowing the answer either.

We arrived at school six minutes early. I saw Jace check his cell time and him mutter "This is a first."

I grabbed my bag, and ran into the school, leaving Jace and Izzy on the front steps.

When I arrived at my locker, I saw a note taped to it. I didn't say anything, there was just a picture of a heart with the words "Alec, be mine!" in the center of it. I ripped it off, because I was almost positive it was from Jace or Izzy, trying to joke with me. I threw the note to the ground and continued to open my locker until I heard a little sob. I looked to my left to see a small blonde girl, Camille looking hurt and embarrassed.

I immediately moved towards her, and asked what was wrong.

"I-I didn't think...I'm sorry." She sobbed loudly and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I stood confused for a bit, then looked at the crumpled note on the ground and back to her. Then back at the note. Then back at her. _Oh, I see._

"Listen, Camille, I'm sorry. I though that note was a joke from Isabelle or Jace. I wouldn't have ever thought you...uh...liked me." I was terribly uncomfortable at this point and didn't really know what to say. "Camille, I'm really sorry, but I don't, don't, uh, _like _you like that."

I looked down at her and could see that she was no longer crying, but had a weird look on her face.

"Oh, okay, I get it." she winked at me, and for the second time this morning I began worrying.

"Um, what, exactly do you get?" I asked, nervously. I was afraid she was talking about something I don't want anyone to know. Something that everybody would soon know if she was truly talking about what I thought she was talking about. Camille had a little bit of a big mouth.

"You're playing hard to get, but don't worry, I won't give up." she responded with a grin. I let out a sigh of relief, and was about to tell her she was wrong when I felt someone tug on my arm.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed that I couldn't explain myself. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was and saw Jace. "What?" I asked again, I little more annoyed then before. He held up his hands.

"Jeez, Alec, calm down. I was volunteering you to show the new kid around." he grinned and widened his eyes innocently. I didn't look away from him, willing him the listen when I responded negatively. My face was hard with anger at my friend for promising me to do something without me even knowing.

Then I heard Izzy say my name and I turned around to look at her, but my eyes immediately skittered over her and to the boy next to her, the_ new kid_ I would assume.

My blue eyes locked to ones of swirling gold and green. His pupils were slit, like a cats, probably the result of contacts. His dark hair was spiked up with rainbow colors in it and glitter...lots of glitter. He also had his eyebrow pierced, which had me wondering if anywhere else on him was pierced...

I forced myself to look away from his hypnotizing eyes and look at the rest of him. You could tell he worked out regularly by his skin tight teal green shirt. He had a number of bracelets on his wrists. His pants were, what appeared to be uncomfortably tight, and made up of purple leather. The stitching on the sides were glittering red, and left open a little for me to look at the flawless caramel skin of his legs. I could also see he wasn't wearing underwear...

I was about to say no way again, but my response died when I looked back at the boy. His pupils were a little bigger and I felt myself saying,

"Sure, why not."


	2. Show Me the Way

**A/N So, I kept on having to redo this one, but ended up posting it the way I had it the first time I wrote it...yeah. So here's chapter two, Show Me the Way. Miss Clare owns everything but the plot. That's the only thing I get. : ( **

**HERE WE GO!**

**Alec's POV**

"Sure, why not." he said and I saw out of the corner of my eye (I was still staring at Alec) I saw Jace's lips twitch into a smirk. Alec turned to glare at him, but did I see a hint of reluctance? "Have something to say, Herondale?" he asked him.

"Oh, no, nothing really. It's just that, I thought you would be so set on saying no, because I know how you hate me doing this." Jace's smirked turned into a grin and his gaze flickered to me still standing there like an idiot staring at the beautiful boy in front of me. "but," he continued. "It seems New Kid here has no objection, so I guess this worked out perfectly."

He turned to look at me again, and I snapped out of it, so I could snap at him.

"My name's Magnus, not New Kid, thank you very much." I glared at him, but turned to smile at Alec, who was looking a little confused and a little upset. When I looked back into his eyes, he seemed to involuntarily smile back.

"Hi, my name is Magnus Bane, and it seems that you'll be showing me around today." I stuck out my hand in a friendly gesture to try and take away the confused and upset looks on his face.

His gaze looked at my hand and back to my eyes. He swallowed loudly, but shook my hand. Both of our eyes widened and Alec gasped at the blue spark that came out of our joined hands when we touched. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I knew it had something to do with me, because of my secret.

I quickly pulled my hand back.

It's a good thing Jace and Isabelle didn't seem to notice. But they did see how flustered Alec was. He blushed when he realized we were all staring at him, me for a different reason then his friends.

"Um, hey, I'm Alec Lightwood." he was staring at his feet while he made his introduction. I remembered that Isabelle's name was also Lightwood, so they must be siblings.

I realized no one saying anything. Jace and Isabelle seemed too busy looking from me to Alec and back again. And I was too busy tying to figure out what the blue sparks were for.

Alec cleared his throat and grabbed my schedule from my hands. He quickly looked it over.

"Okay, well you have the same homeroom as me...and a locker right next to mine..." Alec trailed off and blushed as he looked over my scheduled. He looked at me and back at the paper in his hands. "Well, just follow me today and you'll be fine, I guess." He finally finished.

I almost jumped with joy when I realized he meant we had exactly the same schedule! It must be fate.

I grabbed my papers back, seeing as I wouldn't need them, and shoved them in my tight pants pocket.

I bowed gallantly and spread one arm in front of me, as if to say "After you," and said,

"Lead the way, sir, I am at your mercy for showing me the way."

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter, but in the middle of writing this I realized something. Most of the chapters on will be in Alec's POV because I don't want to give away Magnus' secret too soon, but every once in a while, I'll do a Magnus POV because I know we all love the way he think ; ) Please review, and **_**I **_** will be at your mercy.**


	3. Popular

**A/N Hello, again! I'm on summer break right now, and I am trying to update at least once every three days. Also I will be writing longer chapters now that it's going to be in Alec's POV. Like I said last chapter I don't want to give anything away too soon! Cassandra...*sigh* she owns everything. Someday I hope someone will say that about me!**

**Anyways, here's chapter three, Popular.**

I led Magnus to his locker, and we both got our stuff, since I didn't get a chance with the whole Camille thing. I'm starting to actually worry about that. I mean, it's not like girls haven't had crushes on me before, but usually none pursue it, or me. And if one did, when I said I wasn't interested, they wouldn't look like some wack-o saying I was "playing hard to get." Whatever the hell that meant...

I looked over to see if Magnus was done getting his stuff. He was, and he was also staring at me...again.

It reminded me the way he had stared at me after we shook hands, and that blue sparked out. Usually I would have thought it just my imagination, but I also felt a warmth spread up my arm. If I thought about it more closely, I was afraid I wouldn't like what I found out, so for now, it's out of my head.

Hopefully it will stay away.

I looked away from Magnus' cat eyes and walked in front of him, towards our homeroom. I looked behind me to see if he was following, but he was talking to a blonde girl. He towered over her because he was so tall, and I could see his gaze kept looking everywhere. Looking for me, perhaps?

The girl turned her head a little and I saw the green eyes of Camille.

I quickly walked over there.

Magnus' head turned at the sound of my approach and smiled. I smiled back...only a little. But the smile on Camille's face was HUGE as she saw me coming over, too. I started to wonder if going near her again was a good idea.

"Alec!" she called and I cringed. How had I not ever noticed the shrill sound to her voice? I continued walking, but veered left a little, more towards Magnus than her. He smiled bigger.

"We were just talking about you, and how much you like me, and how much I like you!" she said, bouncing up and down on her heels. "And how we'll be together forever! That is, once you ask me out..." she trailed off at the end, and I hoped it was because she realized that would never happen.

"Camille-"

"We were also talking," Magnus cut me off. "About how nice your ass is." he looked over and winked at me, just in time to see my furious blushing.

"Oh, Magnus, we were not!" Camille laughed.

"Okay, but I _was_ just thinking that about him. I mean look at it!" he said, and I hate that they both looked around me. I tried to cover myself up with my school work and succeeded but not before I heard Magnus hum in approval.

Before, I was already not looking forward to showing Magnus around, now I was dreading it.

I lead Magnus away from there before they started commenting on any other of my body parts. I was walking in front of him, and I kept on getting the feeling he was staring at my butt. The worse thing was, I didn't mind.

"Magnus, I know you're new, but could you please stop staring at Alec and _look this way!" _snapped our calculus teacher. I heard a girl giggle. And, of course, I blushed but kept looking forward.

To his credit, Magnus did look embarrassed. He apologized and turned towards the front of the classroom.

The rest of the hour was filled with stares from the other kids and quick glances from Magnus, looking when he though I wouldn't notice.

I did though. As much as I hate to admit it, I noticed everything about him. It was strange, really. I had never found anyone attractive.

No one ever held my interest, not that there was anyone I _could _be interested in. No one in my school was out. But everyone could tell Magnus was. I mean, seriously, leather pants? I'm probably just attracted to Magnus, because he was out and an option for me. At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself.

He was beautiful, though. Even if his style was a little eccentric.

When the class was over, I looked beside me to tell Magnus to get his stuff ready, but he wasn't there. I looked up quickly, afraid I had lost him this early in the day.

I found him in the front of the classroom next to the girl who giggled. She had flaming red hair, and was very small. Her small hand was holding Magnus' long one and they were both talking animatedly.

Magnus pointed to the ceiling and they both looked over to me. The girl blushed when she saw I had caught them looking. I blushed for the same reason.

I saw Magnus say "see?" and he chuckled a bit.

I walked over there.

"Hi!" Magnus said, then he pointed to the girl. "Alec, this is my sister Clary. Clary, this is Alec." Magnus grinned at her, and I assumed they were over here talking about me.

Clary stuck out her hand, and I shook it, while smiling at her.

"So, you guys are siblings? You look nothing alike." I said, and after I did so, I realized that it might sound rude.

They seemed to not care, though.

"Well, I was adopted last year, but we have none each other for a while. I was in foster care, but we lived in the same neighborhood." Magnus explained, and I didn't now what to say. Thankfully, Clary continued with the tale.

"My parents were really close to his foster mom, so we visited a lot, and we sort of fell in love with Magnus, and adopted him when he was 16." Clary smiled at the memory, and so did Magnus. I didn't want to disturb them, so I started to walked back to my desk to gather my things.

"Where do you think you're going?" Magnus accused. I was confused.

"I'm going back to my desk?" I sounded like a question, even to me. Magnus laughed.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting me out of my sight." he looked at me with fake sadness in his eyes. "What if you decide to leave me, then I'll have no where to go."

I gasped at the pain that was placed in my heart when he said those words. "I won't leave you." I said quietly, so quietly I doubted they heard me. Magnus did apparently, because he giggled gleefully, and grabbed my hand.

I blushed again.

"C'mon." he said, and turned me so we could get our stuff.

As we walked out the door, Clary shouted "Have fun, you two!" I cringed and blushed again. People started to stare, and I pulled my hand from Magnus'. He looked hurt, but asked "Where's our next class?"

I was awaiting lunch our anxiously. Magnus seemed to be, too, because he was bouncing his legs up and down, his long legs hitting the bottom of the desk. It was so cute, I started laughing.

Then finally, _finally_ the bell rang and we mad our way to the third hour lunch. Magnus, raised gracefully from his desk and gathered his things. I did the same, but not gracefully.

He offered me his hand, I declined, and he frowned, but took my hand anyways. I didn't mind so much after it was safely between his silky one.

People stared, but I found myself not caring.

Clary joined us on the way to the cafeteria. She had the same hour as us.

Several of my friends, and the occasional stranger said hello to me in the hallway, and when we were almost to the cafeteria, Magnus commented on it.

"You're quite a popular fellow, aren't you?" he mused. I looked down but didn't answer.

I wouldn't say I was popular, I did get along with most people, though.

"Oh, he's the most popular boy in school." Clary said, matter-of-factually. I look over to her quickly. "What?" I ask.

She looks over at me and giggles. "I've only been at this school for about two hours, and I've already heard from a number of people that you are so kind, and thoughtful. Everybody loves you." she said, while looking at Magnus. I look, too.

he's nodding, but also seems displeased with this information. I ask him whats wrong.

"Nothing." he replies, but I feel the need to say something.

"It's not true you know," by this time, we were in the lunchroom and were in line to order. "I'm not popular at all. I just like people." I say truthfully. At least, I thought it was the truth.

"Alec, stop selling yourself short. Your even more liked than Jace is." I didn't even see Isabelle come up behind us, but there she was, sticking her nose in where it shouldn't be.

"Izzy, do me a favor?" I asked her, only slightly turning towards her. She smiles.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Go _away!_"

Now she's frowning, but understanding flickers in her dark eyes.

"Oh, I get it." Why do woman keep saying this to me? "You two want to be alone. I'll leave then." She holds up her hands and backs away, like one of us might strike.

I blush and look down, and hair falls in my eyes. Magnus makes a little sound in his throat, and pushes my hair away.

"Don't hide those eyes from me, please I can't bare it." his voice wavers a little at the end, but I hear the sincerity in it. I look up to meet his beautiful eyes. I gently squeeze his hand.

"I won't, as long as you never hide yours."

**A/N Awww, is it just me, or does anyone else find them absolutely adorable! Please review. Even if it's critique, I'd love to hear it. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Review!**


	4. Insane

**A/N: UGH, I just realized that my line breaks don't show up in the chapters, and I'm sorry if there was a time skip, and no one knew it. Sorry for any other mistakes, too. Updates might be coming a little slower now, because I'm only 13 and I don't have my own laptop, so I need to share my time. But I promise to write at least once a day. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**And...GO!**

I was done for. Finished. Over. Never to be sane again. Magnus was going to be the end of me.

I had showed him around all day, people started to move out the seats next to me, to make room for Magnus. Not that I minded.

That's another thing, I _didn't mind_! He flirted with me all day, and I didn't mind. I kept telling myself that if he (we, really) kept this up, people would start to get suspicious. But, still, I didn't mind.

I came home today, actually sad that I was leaving _him._ I couldn't even think his name without blushing.

Now, I was laying on my bed, trying to calm down. But, whenever I closed my eyes, I saw anything, _everything _about Magnus. His skin tight shirt and pants. His hand, connected with mine. His smile, and his eyes, always his eyes.

Their colors seemed to swirl together whenever he looked at me. His smile, so bright it could light up the world, always knocked the breath out of me. His hands, always sending warmth up my arm when they touched me.

The worst thing is, though, I had only known him for about six hours! I knew it could only get worse from now on, and I didn't mind. He was driving me _insane, _but...I didn't mind

(line)

I got up from my bed after almost two hours laying there, trying to get certain thoughts out of my head. But, it was no time for thinking, now. It was dinnertime, and my mother would not stand it if I was late.

I met Isabelle in the hallway. She looped her arm around mine. I looked at her and smiled.

"So...How much do you like him?" she asked ginning. She's not one for beating around the bush. I sighed, and flushed at the picture of Magnus that involuntarily popped into my head.

"OH! I saw that blush, you like him. _A lot" _she exclaimed. I was about to deny it, but she cut me off. "Don't. I can tell; I have a gift." she bragged and I chuckled. She _was _right, I supposed. It didn't mean I was ready to gush about Magnus, though, especially with my mom and Max in the house.

I continued to ignore her as she asked me how much I liked him, and what I though of him, what did I like about him.

"Ugh!" she finally said, when my silence began to get to her. "I know you love him, so at least give me some details!"

"Who does Alec love?" my mom asked. I gasped. I hadn't even realized we had reached the dining room, but hear was my mom, listen to Isabelle saying how much I loved someone. How much I loved _a guy._

"Oh, I, uh, no one, I don't- Izzy, that is, um..." I looked to Isabelle for help, afraid if I said anything else, I would start hyperventilating. Actually? I think I already was.

My face was flush, my eyes were wide and flickering; looking for a way out. I can't imagine how funny it would look to someone else. It definitely wasn't funny for me.

Surprisingly, my mom started laughing, her blue eyes (just like mine) coming to life with deep humor. I must have looked confused, because she stopped.

"Alec, dear, don't look so panicked, we don't have to talk about him if you don't want." She said reassuringly. I let out a sigh of relief, that is until I _really_ heard what she said.

"He?" Me and Is both shouted. My mother looked a little insulted.

"Alexander, I am your mother, did you really expect me and your father to not know you were gay?"

This was not happening. I didn't know to look at this as a blessing or as a curse.

On the one hand, I didn't have to go through the awkward time of coming out to my parents. And my parents seemed to except it. But on the other hand, this also meant I would have to tell them about Magnus.

I decided it was a blessing, and I was grateful towards it. I looked over to my mother with a big smile on my face, and ran to hug her. It surprised her, but she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared, scared you wouldn't...love me anymore." I said.

My mother was usually very emotional, but she seemed to be holding herself back, and for that I was grateful. I let go of her. She looked down at me and whispered, "We love you, that will never change."

I could feel myself tearing up, so I quickly walked to the kitchen for some privacy. I realized something, I dad didn't say anything. Hell, I didn't see him. And Max, should I tell him? He's only eight...

Back at the table, I saw everybody already sitting. I sat, too. I scanned the faces of my family. My mom was smiling very big and tearing up a little. Isabelle had a smug look on her face, she was the one to tell me our parents wouldn't mind after all. Max...Max looked just as adorable as always, but just slightly confused at what was going on. Finally, my dad. He looked understanding, and when our eyes met, he gave me a smile and a nod.

I felt...so happy.

(line)

After dinner Jace came over. With the arrival of Jace, a new memory came to mind of today, thankfully not one of Magnus.

_Magnus and I finished with getting our lunches and sat down at a table with Jace and Isabelle. They looked at me a little strangely to have a new member, but gladly didn't say anything. Magnus looked over Jace's shoulder and waved. I looked, too. Clary was on her way over here after getting her lunch._

_She arrived just behind Jace. _

"_Hey, can I sit with you guys?" she asked. Jace looked over his shoulder and stood up so fast he knocked the tray from her hands and some food spilled on him (thank god) not her. _

_Jace turned so bright red I thought he was going to explode. He kept on staring at her, but Clary was staring at the mess on the floor. _

"_Oh, shoot. I'm sorry." She laughed. "I'm such a klutz sometimes." she looked at Magnus, and he wordlessly handed her a napkin. She got to work on the mess...the one on Jace. _

_By this point I was trying, in vain, to hide my laughter. Not at Clary, it wasn't her fault, but at Jace. I have never seen him so flustered about a girl. Jace is the kind of guy who has a girl no longer than a week, then gets a new one._

_Clary started with his exposed neck. He squeaked when she touched him, and she stepped back. Magnus, still next to her, took her hand and sat her next to me. _

"_Jace, go clean yourself up. Clary dear, it was not your fault so just sit down while I go get you a new lunch." he said, authoritatively._

"_But-" Clary started, but Magnus stopped her with a hand wave and said "No, sit. I'll be right back." _

_All the while, Jace was numbly stumbling backwards towards the bathroom, still staring at Clary._

"_Um," Clary said hesitantly. "did I do something wrong?" _

_I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, and neither could Isabelle._

I chuckled a little at the memory and Jace heard me. He glared and continued to ask me what was wrong with me.

There was nothing wrong with me though, there was something wrong with him. Or something right. Because Jace was falling in love, he just probably didn't know it. He didn't even come back the whole lunch hour. It was still hilarious. I laughed again.

Jace humphed and sat back in the couch to continue watching TV.

"I just had a bad day, is all." he muttered.

(line)

I awoke in the morning oddly early and crept downstairs. No one was up yet, so I stole a piece of pizza for breakfast and quietly went back to my room.

I took a shower first and all that stuff. I usually wore black, brown, or green worn out sweaters to school, and ratty jeans.

I didn't know what made me do this today, but I dressed in a light blue soft new sweater and tight (not as tight as Magnus') black jeans.

Since I was up so early, I did some more than necessary homework that was assigned for later in the week. I got bored with that and started daydreaming about random stuff until I heard Izzy called me to get up. I looked down at my paper and saw I had drawn a perfect pair of lips. I didn't have to work to hard to know whose they were.

Magnus was driving me insane!

**A/N: this one kind of sucked to me. To you, too? Idk, I just don't like this one that much. I don't really know how to write about a coming out, so sorry about that. Anyways, you can't imagine how happy I am when I get reviews. My mom asked me one time what was wrong because I was smiling so much. So, please review! Please.**


	5. AN

**A/N: Sorry, I did mean to post a chapter, but I have hit a writers block and can't think of how to start Alec and Magnus' relationship. I really want them to have a song. A song for me to listen to when I'm writing and give me ideas. So I'm really looking for song suggestions. **

**Please, please, please, give me some ideas of songs that express "Alec and Magnus." Please.**


	6. Top of my lungs

**A/N: Cutting to the chase this time. Cassandra Clare owns the delicious Alec and Magnus...and all the other characters, too. : (**

**On with the adorableness! **

I raced to school after picking up Jace. He and Is were snickering about something in the back seat. I didn't ask.

The school looked just as imposing as usual, but a little more welcoming. The reason for this change was Magnus.

Magnus was my reason for a lot of things now.

(line)

I arrived at my locker to see it open slightly. I looked inside.

All of my things were out of order. My textbooks, papers, books, My copy of Jane Eyre was upside-down and some of the pages were bent. I would kill anybody who did this.

"I have to admit, you don't seem a Jane Austen fan." a beautiful voice said. My anger died.

I turned to face Magnus. "Yeah, well...I am." I said lamely. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

Magnus looked a little different today. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a silky green shirt that made his eyes pop. His hair was down and he was only wearing a little make-up. Then again, I wasn't wearing my usual either.

"You look different today." he said, reading my thoughts. I flushed and looked down. "I like it."

"Thanks." I replied, shakily, for I had looked into his eyes, and they always seem to rattle me. He leaned forward and reached behind me, for something I didn't know. He grabbed my bag and he leaned back again, away from me. I wasn't happy.

When he leaned back, his hair fell in his eyes, and I reached up, unconsciously, and push it back. My hand lingered in his hair and I leaned forward to smell him, and kept leaning...

"Hey, guys!" I heard Camille yell. I was so startled I jumped back and hit my still open locker door with my head. I tried to grab on the the door was when I had hit it, my locker closed, and I ended up grabbing at nothing and I fell. Hard.

I felt smooth hands on my face and Magnus asked me if I was okay. I responded yes and silently held up my hand for him to help me up. He didn't let go.

Camille was very upset. "Oh my god, Alec are you okay? That must have hurt a lot." he wide green eyes showed concern but I brushed it off.

"I'm fine. What did you want." I said, a little miffed that she broke up our moment, but also a little grateful. Magnus smiled.

"I just wanted to give you back your picture." I must have looked confused, because she continued. "The picture of you, that was in your locker in your book," she stopped and flushed "I love Jane Eyre. But I don't know why you don't hang this picture up, you look very handsome in it." she grinned, glad she gave me a compliment.

"How did you get in my locker, and why'd you need the picture?" I was horrified and I hoped she wasn't a stalker or anything.

"I needed a new picture of you, and I thought you might have one in your locker, so I tried to open it, but I didn't know your combination, and Magnus told me he would open it for me, if I gave him a copy of the photo." She looked at Magnus, and I could see she was trying to pin the blame on him. I looked over at him, too. He looked slightly embarrassed, but for the most part he looked unabashed, and also a little smug.

I looked back at Camille and then at Magnus, who shrugged. I huffed and grabbed my bag from Magnus. I was mad at him so I tried to ignore the tingly feeling I got when I brushed his shoulder.

I turned and walked towards my first class, quickly. I was upset that my stuff had been rifled through and also confused at how Magnus opened my locker, since yesterday when I was opening my locker, Magnus had been turned away from me and talking to Camille.

A small red head blocked knocked into me from behind. I guess I wasn't the only one wrapped up in thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Alec. Didn't see you there." Clary said.

"No problem." I said, with a little venom left over from before. Clary sighed.

"Ugh, what did he do now?" she asked knowingly. I stared at her, confused of how she knew. "Oh, don't give me that look. I know my brother, he does a lot of...different things and messes things up sometimes."

"He opened my locker for a girl, and I have no idea how he did it. He never even saw me open my ocker, and this is his second day here." I was babbling, but only because Clary might explain it to me.

Clary looked shocked and upset. She ran off somewhere without even giving me and explanation. Those two were very curious.

(line)

I didn't know where Magnus ran off to, but he didn't come back to school that day, and with each hour passing, and me getting my hopes up each time, I was getting sad.

You know when you see something in a store that's really awesome? Like _the best_ pair of purple combat boots that's riddled with laces and buckles and buttons that you see in your favorite store.

You see them and you must have them. No one knows why, because you were fine without them, but when you see them, something inside you changes and you _want_ them. _Need _them.

That's what it's like for me with Magnus. Something inside of me changed when I saw him and now I need him to be with me. I need to see him smile, I need to feel his smooth skin.

I _need _to scream at the top of my lungs that I need him. I need to scream...I love him. And that scares me, a lot.

Never before now have I felt this way. I _was_ fine before. A lot of friends, a loving family and good grades. But then I saw Magnus and none of that mattered, now, I can't even imagine going back to the way it was. The way _I _was.

I came out to my parents and I'm getting worked up about some boy I've just met. Hell, I was talking about boots! I've never done that before!

And now that Magnus isn't here, I don't know what to do with myself. Without my other half.

My love, my love, my love, my love.

(line)

I was sulking again and I knew it. I was home with all my homework done and nothing to do. I didn't want to do anything.

It had been another day without Magnus and I was worried.

I had tried to ask Clary where he was, she started talking nonsense. Something about staying with relatives, which didn't make any sense at all. I didn't know why she wouldn't tell me.

I was also sulking because I had an odd dream last night and couldn't figure it out.

_I was sleeping, in my bed, but I wasn't at home. I was in a small room with a plain bed and a dresser with a nightstand beside the bed. There was a strange wand-like cylinder resting in it. I went to grab it but it burned my hand. The burning went up my arm and consumed mt body. A voice in the background said "It is not meant for you any longer." _

_The burning continued until I couldn't see anything._

_I opened my eyes to find Magnus standing over me, with blue sparks shooting out of his fingers. I went to touch him, but he stepped back, again and again, until he was running, with me following him. I finally managed to grab his sleeve._

_He turned to look at me. "I can't, I'm sorry." he whispered and disappeared._

After that, I had woken up to find a note on my nightstand. It said "I'll try."

I knew it was from Magnus. The edges were burnt, as if held up to a flame, and I had no idea how it got there.

I didn't know what anything meant. The strange wand thingy, the blue sparks, so much like the ones that had came from our connected hands. But these sparks, the ones in my dream, seemed like denial, not like happiness as the other ones did. Words he spoke and the ones he wrote on the paper he left me.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I'll try." what did it mean? Can't what? Sorry about what? Try to do what?

Was he saying he was sorry he couldn't or sorry he would try? If he can't, then why wold he try? Especially if he was sorry. Why do it?

So many questions I couldn't figure out, that's why I was sitting on my bed, sulking. I wasn't used to not knowing what to do, and if I didn't I would figure out soon after. But it didn't seem it was going to be that way now. I was sure I'd have to ask Magnus.

But...when would I see him?

**OOOOOOOOH, what will happen to Alec? Will he confess his confusing love? I'm not sure. Anyways, I hoped you liked this one, sorry about the long wait. Please review and tell me what you think will happen next. Haha, or review if you have any ideas about what _should_ happen next. Just review, please.**

**Hanni**


	7. Secrets

**A/N: All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

After two days of being absent, in a school where education is very important, I hadn't thought Magnus would be in school. After two days, I was expecting him to be very sick.

But, on the third day, I walked into school and saw a purple sparkly top and knew Magnus was back. I grinned and walked, well ran, really, towards Magnus. He turned and grinned, but his eyes were sad. My smile fell a little.

"Hey, Magnus." I said, trying to act like I wasn't completely and hopelessly in love with him. I didn't know if he bought it. I could see Izzy didn't. She was standing behind me and she laughed. I turned and shot her a glare. Surprisingly, she shut up.

"Hi." Magnus said quietly. Even though I had only spent one day with him, I didn't think he could do anything quietly. I was worried again.

"So, were you sick?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh, yeah, something like that." he smirked and shivers went through my body. God, his smirks were sexy.

Sexy, or not, I wasn't convinced. What he said made me even more curious about him than I already was. I looked at Magnus' face and saw he wasn't going to say anything, so I put it aside for now.

All the strange things that have happened since Magnus arrived, a whole four days ago, all of those things have been going into a special place in my brain. Magnus had a secret, or a couple, and I do plan on figuring them out.

(line)

"So, Magnus, do you like art?" Ms. Hiland asked.

It was Magnus' first day of art with me, and the teacher was being oddly nice to him. He grinned.

"I love it, always have." He responded. I filed that, Magnus loves art.

It was almost the end of the day and all day I have been figuring things out about Magnus. He loves glitter and canary yellow and strawberry smoothies and a little white cat he has named Chairman Meow. He's gay, but, well I think we all knew that already, and is seventeen. He stayed back a year. He loves going to corny old-fashioned diners, and looking at the stars.

When he was at his old school, people bullied him because of the way he dressed and acted and his sexuality. He's glad to be here at this school because he's hopeful it won't turn out that way here.

And now, he loves art.

I, personally, hate art. I can't draw squat **(A/N: Haha, squat...)** I also hate art _class_ because of my lack of skills, but I had been watching Magnus all art class, trying to look discrete (and failing) and I could see he was very talented. I wasn't surprised.

As if Magnus heard my thoughts, he looked over at me and smiled. I blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"I love that." he murmured, lightly touching my cheek with his thumb. "Your blushes are adorable, even though unnecessary." he continued. Even though, now they were totally necessary, for everyone in the class was staring at us, mostly in confusion.

Confusion because Alec, the supposedly straight guy was staring and getting lost in the green eyes of another boy. A beautiful boy, but a boy all the same. The same Alec, was now leaning forward, after being hit by a wave of longing. _I want to kiss him. I need to. _I thought.

Magnus' face was surprised and slightly scared, but he seemed to not have any control either.

I was still leaning forward, and I couldn't think. I couldn't think of how this would end up, or what would happen after. All I could think about was Magnus.

I could feel his cool breath on my lips by then, and I closed my eyes...

"What the hell?"

I didn't know who said it, but it snapped me out of my confusion and I lifted my head quickly, my characteristic blush prominent on my face. I found the owner of the outburst.

Jace stood white faced and confused in the doorway of the classroom. What he said also seemed to snap everyone else out of it, and they all started whispering. I looked over at Magnus, and wish I hadn't. His expression was a mix of pain and confusion, of disappointment and wonder. It made me feel like crying.

I looked back at Jace, and he was in the same position, but suddenly he closed his eyes and handed the teacher a paper. "From Mr. Jesson." was all he said, and then turned to leave.

I leaped out of my seat, aware now that if I just sat their I could ruin our friendship.

"Jace, wait." I said as I grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at me with hurt in his eyes, I only saw it for a second until he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Alec...are you gay?" he asked quietly.

(line)

**Jace's POV**

"Alec...are you gay?" I whispered. I couldn't look him in the eyes, afraid he would see too much hurt in them. Alec dropped my wrist. I could tell he was thinking about denying it and that hurt me even more than him keeping the truth from me.

All these years being friends, he never told me. Of course I suspected it. I was his best friend, after all.

But even if it was true, I used to think, he would tell me when he was ready.

But then, to find out like I had, by watching him almost kiss another boy, almost kiss _Magnus, _it hurt. Hurt because it seemed he hadn't trusted me. If he was ready to kiss a boy in front of the whole class, he most definitely should have been ready to tell me, his best friend.

"Yes." he responded, just as quietly. Then he looked back up at me and something horrible must have registered with him, because his face was one of fear. "I-I'm so sorry, Jace." Alec started crying, and wasn't talking clearly. "I didn't mean...I-I-I don't kn-know what happened...with me. I mean, yes, but, but I don't m-mean to b-be. Jace, i-if it makes you uncomfortable, then you don't, you don't..."He stopped and I just stared at him as he turned to face away from me. I saw his shoulders shake with sobs.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he actually thinking that I would _want _to be his friend because he was _gay?_ Well, that was a little insulting.

"Wait, Alec. Are you serious? You honestly thought I wouldn't want to be your friend. I mean, sure, I'm pissed off, but I'm pissed off because yo never told me, and I had to find out in such a shitty way." I calmed my voice so he would know I wasn't actually mad at him, just hurt.

"Alec, I'm your best friend, I didn't think I would ever have to tell you, that you can tell me anything." This conversation was turning me into a sap.

"I know, Jace, but-but I felt like such a freak, and I thought..." he trailed, but I knew how he would finish.

"You thought I would think that, too?" I almost laughed at the thought. "That's ridiculous, Alec." I scoffed. Alec blushed.

"Ah, I was waiting for that." a new voice said. I turned around to see Magnus standing in the doorway of the classroom we had left.

(line)

**Alec's POV**

The mocking smirk he usually wore was absent and in it's place was nervousness. I blushed even more from my hairline to my neck. Why did I have to be in love with him? The one who could make me blush just by looking at me.

Magnus pushed off from the door jam and slowly walked over to where Jace and I were standing.

"Magnus." Jace said, a little more kindly then normal.

"Jace." Magnus said in the same tone. Jace looked back at me and smirked, then nodded and walked off.

"Well, that was weird." Magnus commented. _No, he was just saying he was okay. _Then I remembered something. _How long was Magnus listening?_

"So, you _are _gay." Magnus smirked, all his nervousness forgotten, though I didn't know why it was there in the first place. "I had a feeling." he chuckled

For once, I didn't blush, I wasn't even embarrassed when I replied "Yes"

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, I was expecting some sort of denial..." he said. I laughed at the thought of what would happen if I even_ tried_ to deny it.

"No, back in the classroom...I almost..., you see, I wanted...was about to..." I took a deep breath, the embarrassment that had evaded me before came back and clouded my thoughts. "I'm sorry, Magnus." I finally let out. I nervously looked up into in green eyes, and caught my breath waiting. Finally, a beautiful smile broke across his face.

Magnus leaned in a quickly kissed my cheek. "It's okay," He whispered "I can wait."

Then he swiftly walked away, and I was left in the middle of the hall, with my hand pressed against the cheek the love of my life had kissed.

**A/N: Sososososo sorry that chapter took forever. I haven't been able to type for a while. **

**So I love when you favorite me (?) and this story, but I LOVE reviews, and I promise if more people review I will write longer and faster chapters! Please!**

**Hanni**


	8. Malec

**A/N: Hey, please enjoy. I gave you treat in the form of Magnus' POV.**

**Not mine, just the plot is. **

**And, read on! (wow, that was lame...)**

**Magnus' POV**

After I walked away from Alec, I was screwed.

When Alec was around, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes, it was easy for me to imagine us together. It was also easy to think that Clary was wrong, and I that I _could_ be with him the way I wanted.

When she warned me to stay away, saying it wasn't safe for him, I agreed to stay away for a couple of days. I knew she was right, and I promised her I would try. She looked doubtful. She was right to be.

I knew from day one I was in love with the pale and beautiful Alexander Lightwood. I couldn't help it. One smile from him and I was done for. I also knew that if I loved him, I would stay away, and that was why I agreed and took a few days off from school. When I came back I was determined to just be friends, and it was going good.

Well, not exactly _good_, partly because every time he sighed or smiled, my love and desire grew, which I didn't think was possible, but it was bearable. As long as I didn't act on those feelings...and kept at least a foot in between us at all times.

I had made it to the last period. I didn't know what had happened to me in the back of that art room, but I didn't like it.

It felt as if my brain had turned off and I felt myself (along with Alec) moving forward, thoughts of sweet kisses in my mind.

I knew it was wrong, and I needed to stop, but the look on Alec's face convinced him just one little kiss would be okay. It was a mix of longing and determination, but I wasn't sure if he was determined to kiss me or to _stop. _At the moment, the sane part of my brain was hoping for the latter, because god knew _I _wasn't going to be the one with the self control.

Thankfully, Jace intervened in his what seemed usual rude way. Alec went speeding of to explain.

I could have easily listened from my seat in the classroom, but I wanted to_ see_ what was going on.

When I finally said something, I had become nervous as to what Alec was going to say. I was afraid he was going to be mad. I didn't technically know for sure if he was gay, and I was afraid Alec was going to blame the almost-kiss on me.

Of course he didn't, not my Alec, the one I held so dearly in my heart. _He _was the one who was sorry, and I nearly expressed my love towards him right then. But I didn't.

I didn't because of the promise I made to Clary. Because I knew if I got involved with him, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I was wrong though.

I was wrong because I couldn't stop my self, period. I didn't do anything more than look into his eyes and I found myself giving him a peak on the cheek and whispering "I can wait." What the hell? As in _I can wait for you Alec, I won't give up. I'll try._

That last two words words were exactly what I had sent Alec. But then, I was trying to tell him, _I'll try to stay away from you._ Now I just needed him to know I would fight for him. That last kiss was when I lost all my conviction and chose to my promise, and possibly Alec's and my safety, and do everything in my power to get him to be mine.

As for our safety, well I didn't want to sound full of myself, but I'm sure I can protect us both. The only problem is that I didn't know exactly what I needed to protect us from... oh well.

I smile to myself. The loving look on Alec's face whenever he looks at me lets me know he feels the same I way I feel about him. I couldn't wait until we were together. Although I couldn't tell him anything, which really sucked, but Clary's parents made it very clear to tell him_ nothing. _

But just the thought of him and me...of Alec and I. _What would our couple name be?_ I asked myself. Alagnus? Ew, no way. Malec? Yes, that was it. I swear, I would make Malec a possibility!

Just the thought made me giddy.

**A/N: Haha, just thought you guys would want to know what Magnus was thinking. I don't want any doubt that they love each other, and I wanted to give you a hint at what would happen later in the story. **

**Please, please, please review! It would mean a lot.**

**Hanni**


	9. The Kiss

**A/N: Okay, so first things first. I don't know who it was, but I would really like to thank someone who reviewed and caught an embarrassing mistake I made three chapters ago. I really appreciate it. **

**Anyways, while I'm all humiliated, lets get on with the story. **

I came home from school that day still wondering about that kiss. I never even expected for me to have a chance with him, but if it was even slightly possible that he was attracted to me too, then shouldn't I go for it?

And a kiss, a kiss means attraction, right?

_I can wait._ That's what Magnus had said to me. The look in his eyes showed something I hadn't seen before, but before I would tell what it was, he turned away and walked off.

My siblings found me there, still in the middle of the hallway, with a goofy smile on my face. Izzy shook her head and Jace slapped me. I snapped out of my lovey haze and somehow managed to get home, but the smile wouldn't leave my face.

I had done my homework like usual, but I'm afraid later I would see I had doodled a lot of hearts on the pages, and then I listened to some music laying on my bed. Thinking about my next plan of action.

If I was going to get Magnus to be my boyfriend, I needed to be comfortable with being gay. And since I met Magnus, I had come out to my parents, sort of, and Jace, technically. So I think I'm good with the gay part, surprisingly. But I still needed to know how to show my love towards him in a sappy romantic-comedy movie way.

"ALEC! Dinner!" I heard my sister shout, putting my thinking on hold. I got up from my bed, still thinking about Magnus and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh, Alec dear, there you-" My mom cut off, and she looked at me closer. Suspiciously. "Alec...do you have something to tell us?" she asked, her eyes narrowed to slits, trying to pick out the foreign emotion on my face. I tried so hard to take the smile from my face, but I couldn't. I was too happy. I looked around at my dad and Isabelle.

"Alec, who is he? We were talking about a boy a few days ago, who is he?" my dad said. I sighed and got myself some food without looking at anyone. My blush was fully coating my cheeks. I sat at the table and sighed again.

"Fine." I grumbled, pouting. "he moved here in the beginning of the week." I said, and my smile came back thinking of him. "And he's gorgeous." they chuckled.

"It's true, he's got this look going that's totally hot on him." Isabelle supplies and I grin. Ah, Magnus. Just thinking about his tight pants are making my pants tight. **(a/n: lame joke?) **

"Well, that's great honey, I would really like to meet him sometime!" she said excitedly. My mom's always wanted me to have someone, even though I always thought she meant a girl. And now that I seem to have my parents approval, I can definitely start thinking (again) about an awesome plan.

(line)

"But, it needs to be..." I trailed off, not knowing the right adjective. Izzy and Jace both nodded. We were sitting in my room, and I had just explained my problem with showing my feelings.

"I understand, man. But it's not like any of us have our own money, and we can't ask our parents for some. So we also need it to be free." Jace said. We sighed glumly.

"Hey, I think I got an idea!" Izzy jumped to her feet. "Alec, remember when we were watching that movie last week and we were annoyed with the guy in it?" she asked me.

"Yeah, because he had just let the girl of his dreams walk out without doing anything!" I said, still annoyed at the plot, but I didn't know where she was going with it.

"And remember what I said?"

I started to think. What had I said? I was mad, and I...

"Yes." I said, nodding, because Izzy was a genius. "Yes, we always say that in the movies, and I can kill two birds with one stone!" Coming out and getting Magnus! This was going to be great.

Now, I just have to wait for tomorrow.

(line)

I was so nervous. Soooooo nervous! Last night my plan had sounded great, but in the morning on my way to school, I couldn't think of anything more stupid. The more I thought about what could go wrong, the more nervous I was. My breathing started to get ragged. That happen four times already in the morning.

"Alec, calm down! It's just one little thing you have to do to win Magnus. I think." She added.

" You _think?_" I screeched.

"Alec, he already loves you, he just doesn't know you do, so after it's all said and done, it'll be great." Jace said, encouraging me.

I put my game face on as I stopped the car and grabbed my bag.

"You're right! I can do it." I said as I got out of the car and started running up the steps to the school. I could hear Jace and Izzy yelling "WOOHOO!"

Down the hall, surrounded by chattering students, was the dark head of my love. I ran faster. My plan to show my love and desire and also the plan of my coming out was looking like it could work, all I needed was for Magnus to turn towards me.

My wish was granted when I saw a girl named Maia tug on his sleeve and point to me, making him turn just as I reached him.

I wove my fingers in his long hair, which he had left down today, and pulled my body flush with his. I leaned up toward his ear and whispered, "I love you." before crashing my lips to his.

(line)

**Magnus' POV**

At school I still had a few minutes to spare before class, so I started to talk to my friends, but I couldn't concentrate on the conversation because I was so tired. All night I was thinking of some way to make Alec my boyfriend, even though it was probably impossible.

I knew Alec wasn't out yet, so he probably was too embarrassed to have a boyfriend. But, I loved him so much!

"Magnus, look at Alec." Maia said to me, pulling on my jacket. I turned around just as Alec threw his self at me and whispered "I love you" before kissing me.

It was exactly what I had wanted and never thought would happen all coming true.

I placed my hands on Alec's hips and pulled him even closer to me, so that every part of his body was pressed against mine. I kissed him back with all the feeling I could put into a kiss. Alec moaned and pulled the hairs on the nape of my neck.

I pulled away, after I started hearing the cat calls, and remembered we were in a school hallway. I kissed Alec on the cheek once, and smiling at his blush.

"I love you, too, Alec"

**A/N: Yeah, kiss! It may be a little too soon, but they love each other so much, so I think it's cool. Sorry about any mistakes. **

**Please review, I'll always love you if you do!**

**Hanni**


	10. Questions

**A/N: Oooo-kay...so, schools starting soon for me, so I probably will be updating less often. Sorry, I'm taking an advanced math (that I didn't want to take) so that will probably preoccupy most of my time for a while. Oh, and in this story I use some words from the book differently. You'll know soon, and in future chapters, but I wanted to give you the heads up.**

**I own nothing, and let's begin.**

**Alec's POV**

"I love you, too, Alec." Magnus said, the sincerity in his words enough to make my heart explode. Magnus' eyes started to look different. The gold and green seemed to swirl and mix together, and his pupil started to slowly consume the colors.

I stared into his eyes as I started to feel dizzy. The room behind him was getting fuzzy, and I could see confusion in Magnus' face, so he must have felt it too.

Wind stared to blow on our faces and stir our hair. Everywhere our bodies touched, my fingers in his hair, his hands on my hips, began to glow blue. I let go of his hair and made a sound of surprise.

The black of Magnus' pupils had eaten up every trace of the swirling colors, and the dark abyss was unfamiliar to me.

"Magnus?" I asked breathlessly, still confused at what was happening. But he only shook his head, looking at my arms in wonder, and horror. Probably how I was looking at his eyes.

I felt it then. The mild burning on my skin. I felt it burning shapes into my arms and legs and abdomen. I looked down, and the marks were black, looking like swirling black tattoos. They were everywhere, and some disappeared as soon as they were drawn, while others remained until finished, then dissolved.

Each new pattern was a word, or represented one, and I could read every one of them. Healing, Sight, Balance, and Swiftness. Other marks had a more primitive look to them, as if old and unused. They meant more than what could be said in words, but held great power.

A more painful burning in my palm made me gasp in surprise. I heard Magnus hiss and look down. We held out our hands together and saw the same shape etched into each of our palms. One word popped into my head, and apparently Magnus' too, because we both whispered,

"Alliance"

when we whispered that word, everything stopped. The wind, the trippy blue lights and the burning. Magnus and I were back in the school hallways, embracing like we were five minutes ago.

I let go of him, and heard the disappointed cries of our onlookers. I saw that Magnus' eyes were back to normal, and scared. I was definitely feeling the same way. Creepy wind and that stuff only happened in movies, not my life. Although, things have been going differently since Magnus arrived.

Magnus started looking around, searching. I saw him mouth something to Clary, who was standing at the edge of the crowed. Her eyes were wide in fear, but also a little mocking as if saying "I told you so."

Magnus shook his head once, and Clary pushed off from the crowed and walked over to them, all the while Magnus protesting with low "no"s.

"Clary, um, hi" I said, with my usual blush. Even with all the weird things happening, the red stain decided to make an appearance. I grabbed Magnus' hand to hide our mark, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Alec, I saw everything." Clary said, whose worried and fearful eyes were starting to scare me. The disappointment in the shape of her mouth confused me. I gasped at her words.

"You did?" I exclaimed. Everyone else seemed completely normal, on there way to class, on there way out of class. If they had seen, at least someone would be freaking out. I know I would be.

"Yes, I did." she paused "But _they_ didn't." she gestured to everyone else in the hallway.

A thousand and one questions popped into my head at the thought that someone had answers. And it seemed Clary did by the way she was looking at us. Well the way she was looking at me. She was just glaring at Magnus.

I shook my head. "Wait, Clary, what's going on?" I looked at Magnus and whispered "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Alec," Clary whispered, "We have some answers, well some things we need to tell you."

**A/N: OOOOOOO, mysterious. Review if you want to find out! Oh, and I won't post another chapter until I have 30 (!) reviews, sooo get to it.**


End file.
